monstertruckmadnessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cops N Robbers
Cops N Robbers abbreviated as CNR, is a style of play for the game Monster Truck Madness 2. It was not a part of the actual game; rather, was developed by Krystal Ize. Gameplay After choosing the track and the players, they must decide amongst themselves who is to be the robber, and select the appropriate vehicles. Object of the Game Robbers attempt to escape for a full 20 minutes, using any part of the track he wishes, unless agreed upon by the host and players to use boundaries. The "cops" chase the runner in an attempt to "capture" the robber. Captures A police vehicle must force the getaway vehicle off its wheels (i.e., onto its roof or side) or force him into a part of the track he cannot escape from, and then make contact with his truck while his truck cannot drive. When the robber cannot escape, he must call the helicopter. At this point, player can choose to end the game, or if the player is keeping records, continue the chase again until the clock (rumble versions only) runs out. It is the rule that if a robber is driving along, with no cops in the immediate vacinity, and accidentally topples his own vehicle on its side, that is a potential capture, and all a cop has to do is come make contact with the robber's vehicle before the game sets him back on his wheels. If a cop slams a robber onto his side, but he makes contact with a wall, building, tree, whatever, he could easily argue that it was because of the wall that he fell over. Hosting and scoring The host of the current match will record how many times the robber was "captured" in this way, but the match will continue until the 20 minute timer runs out. As soon as a "cop" makes a capture, by flipping the other vehicle, he must report it via an in-game message. When the game ends, all players will confer on the number of captures to agree whether or not the host has the correct number. The robber may only use the helicopter if he/she is in a inescapable situation, such as in deep water with no climbable walls, and the like. Any use of the helicopter for means of cheating, such as escaping from the Cops and trying to get on top of buildings, etc., will result in your being disqualified for that round. If any cops leave the game in progress, it shall continue unless decided by the players to end the game. If the robber leaves a game, the host is to end that game. Tips *Ideally a minimum of two robbers and four cops is desirable for game play, so if possible, try to adhere to a 2:1 ratio for cops and robbers. It’s fairly difficult to “capture” a robber, and as such they have a decided advantage. Maintaining a 2:1 ratio of cops to robbers pretty much levels the playing field. *Game play can be conducted on any track, however, tracks specifically designed for CNR offer the most fun in our opinion. **CNR tracks are set as rumbles, hence they’re timed. **The terrain is fairly flat with wide-open lanes allowing for maximum maneuverability. *Starting a game: **Transfer gear, tires and suspension. For a combination of speed/quick acceleration from a dead stop and effective cornering, we suggest setting the transfer gear ratio to 1500 with medium or shallow tires (depending on the surface) and soft suspension. **Automatic shifting is also recommended. Again, a mixture of speed & quickness are more useful in CNR than outright speed. Moreover, automatic shifting is more efficient if reverse is needed. **The host selects a track and sets a time limit for the game. It’s suggested that the time limit be set to 15 minutes. **Players can use stock trucks or add-ons. If stocks are used, cops will select one vehicle (i.e. Executioner), however, robbers can choose any vehicle (other than the one selected by the cops), and should ensure they each have a different make/model. The reason for this is so that cops can easily discern who’s still in play and who’s not. If add-ons are used, both sides have a variety of choices, and neither cops nor robbers are restricted to the same make and model. **Boundary limits are determined. The host decides whether or not players will stay within the city limits. We recommend game play be confined to the city limits so that players don’t get too spread out. Confining players to boundaries creates situations where cops and robbers sometimes converge in the same area, which adds to the excitement! *Once the game begins, cops seek out robbers and attempt a "capture". A capture can made in several ways: **The cop forces the robber's vehicle onto its side or cab roof, then makes contact before it flips back to an upright position. **The robber inadvertently crashes, and a cop makes contact with his/her truck before it flips back to an upright position. **The robber becomes trapped and is physically pinned in by cop cars without a means to escape. *If a robber is captured, he/she will park the vehicle and remain inactive for the remainder of the session. If all robbers are captured prior to the end of the session, the cops are declared the winners. If all the robbers are not captured when time expires, the robbers win. *Although not required, using a voice chat program (such as Team Speak) can improve game play. You can actually talk to the people you’re playing with vs. trying to convey messages via the in-game chat feature. Additionally, you can use separate channels for cops and robbers within the chat program so that cops can strategize with other cops and robbers can do the same without cross communication from the other group. See also *Racing *Rumbling *RNR *Game formats External links *Team SLO website, contains CNR history and tips *CNR rules at MTMG Category:Game formats Category:Multiplayer